Solus verus amor est illud quae incipio in atrum
by x.stop poking my cookie.x
Summary: Title was the line that sparked the idea for this. The twins make a new product and test it at Hogwarts, what are the results? HGSS, HPOC, RWLB.


AN: I just got the idea from a random sentence I translated into Latin... so it's kinda spur-of-the-moment...

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

HERMIONE IS OF-AGE IN THIS FIC! This is set in the trio's seventh year, Harry is seventeen, Ron is seventeen, and Hermione is eighteen due to being born earlier or the timeturner or what ever reason you want.

It has come to my attention that the previous translation was faulty so here's the actual translation: (i changed it)

** Solus verus amor est illud quae incipio in atrum** (the only true love is that which begins in the dark)

It was a perfectly normal day at Hogwarts, which meant that nothing was normal about it at all. The Weasely twins, who were back for the day to take their NEWTs , had just perfected one of the new products they had been working on for WWW and decided to test it on 'ickle ronnikins' and Hermione. The product, which was a potion no matter what others thought, they were always better at potions than their brothers was supposed to transport the drinker to a room with their soul-mate and not let them go back to where they were before without the trapped soul-mates kissing. Let's just say that it didn't go according to plan.

--In the Kitchens--

Fred had just slipped the potion into the pair's drinks, according to the seat numbers George had reported after he got back from the Great Hall. They ran up to the Great Hall to observe the results.

--In the Great Hall--

Ron took a gulp of his pumpkin juice and was transported to a reddish-purple room with cream carpet. Only when he turned around, did he see Lavender Brown standing with a confused expression on the other side of the room.

"Where do you suppose we are?" Lavender asked Ron.

"I don't know." Ron was getting uncomfortable, he felt unusually attracted to her for an inexplicable reason. (coughpotioncough)

"Huh. That's weird." Lavender said as she tipped her head to the side. His control snapped and he lunged forward and took her lips in a passionate kiss then with a barely audible 'pop' they landed back in the Great Hall.

--Just after Ron disappeared--

Harry, not noticing his friend's departure accidentally grabbed Ron's goblet by mistake. Taking a quick swig, he was transported to a vibrantly painted amethyst room. Turning around he found a Slytherin girl that he'd never seen before.

"Er...Hello. Where do you think we are?" the girl looked about fourteen with long purple and black hair. She also looked very perplexed as to what she was doing in a room with a Gryffindor she'd never met before when she had been eating dinner just a minute before.

"I don't have a clue, I'm Harry by the way." he thought it was only polite to introduce himself to the girl (whom; he'd never admit this to anyone out of shame, for they were in rival houses; he found quite pretty).

"I'm Yamahana, no I'm not Japanese, my parents just liked the meaning." Harry was quite confused at this point, but didn't let it show. She picked up on it anyway.

"It means 'mountain flower'."

"Oh." they sat there in silence for a few minutes before she just walked over to him, acting on instinct, and snogged him senseless. When they arrived in the Great Hall, they were out of breath.

--Just after Harry left--

Hermione had been too engrossed in her muggle novel to notice the disappearance of her best friends so when she looked up to take a sip of her drink, she was surprised to find them gone. Deciding they had gone back to the common room early, she took another sip of her tea.

When she found herself in a black room with none other than Severus Snape a second later, to say she was surprised would be an understatement. She sighed and sat down, admiring his grace as he paced the perimeter of the room looking for a door or other way out. She decided to point out to him that the search was pointless when he looked her way, his black eyes piercing. She stood up, pushed him against the wall, and did what she'd wanted to do for months: kissed him with so much passion that he couldn't get a word in edgewise.

"Sorry Professor." He had been staring into her eyes from shock they were still in the room so when she apologized he heard the rest of the thought. _Damn instinctual betrayal of conscious thought! _They landed in the Great Hall all of them had landed back in their seats, no one had noticed them missing and looked to the other with a slightly confused expression.

All couples eventually lived their respective 'happily ever after's. Ron and Lavender had six kids-the girls were Rose, Crystal, and Autumn; the boys were Maroon, Periwinkle, and Azure. Harry and Yamahana had two sets of twins-Lydia&Hanako were the girls, Damien&Mitsukuni were the boys. Hermione and Severus startd a potions company and had a son: Dylan. All families were happy and, as you can probably tell, potion sold well.

AN: I borrowed the name Mitsukuni from Ouran High School Host Club... I love Hunny!

Sorry if it was poorly written, I didn't have much time to write it. As always, no beta. #sigh# Please review!


End file.
